elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Et'Ada, Eight Aedra, Eat the Dreamer
et'Ada, Eight Aedra, Eat the Dreamer (pl. et'Ada, Osiem Aedr, Zjedz Śniącego) – krótkii fanfic Michael'a Kirkbride'a i dostępne na witrynie C0DY. Opisuje ono naturę Akatosha oraz jego relację z Lorkhanem. Treść Oryginał= from a spore-dream of an unidentified, evaporating Moth Priest that reached zero sum. The Aedroth Aka, who goes by so many names as to perhaps already suggest what I'm about to commit to memospore, is completely insane. His mind broke when his "perch from Eternity allowed the day" and we of all the Aurbis live on through its fragments, ensnared in the temporal writings and erasures of the acausal whim that he begat by saying "I AM". In the aetheric thunder of self-applause that followed (nay, rippled until convention, that is, amnesia), is it any wonder that the Time God would hate the same-twin on the other end of the aurbrilical cord, the Space God? That any Creation would become so utterly dangerous because of that singular fear of a singular word's addition: "I AM NOT"? That all the Interplay is one flea of assertion on a wolf of naught, and that every experience (that is, everything) born from that primal wail would cascade unto the echo-need of hologram, each slice the same except for scale, and all the magic that would need to spring forth just to hold it together at living, divine cross-purpose, support struts made from the need to exist (axial, along its two-headed fighting rays, each refusing their origin point, that is, Tower), terrestonsPrawdopodobnie to połączenie słów „terra” (z łaciny „ziemia”) oraz „flogiston” (Teoria flogistonu) versus chronocules, and in the end (an end that ever refuses to hold) it all becomes a lobotomized (for what is not lobal if not the dracochoreography made flesh?), reptilian (coiled), and massive map-god (holding a compass, holding a timepiece), drooling (the water from which we dragged ourselves out of to say, mirror-like, autochthonic, automatic, "WE ARE, TOO") on his countless knees, dementia given dimension, dimension dementia... [At this point all transcription becomes impossible, except by way of sheet music, an orchestration of which was attempted during the reign of NUMINIT, who, along with everyone else in the symphony's radial madness, was vaporized by adjacentia. The requisite adachimelic holding-tendrils activated, preventing Imperial collapse. Imposthumously, the Amulet of Kings granted to the "Coccoon Council" that the spore-dream "et'Ada, Eight Aedra, Eat the Dreamer" be immediately stored in the one thousand and eight Cyrodilic weapons of rapture.] |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= z zarodniko-snu niezidentyfikowanego, wyparowującego Kapłana Ćmy, który osiągnął zero-sumę Aedroth Aka, który nosi tak wiele imion, że być może to już sugeruje to, co mam zamiar umieścić w memozarodniku, jest kompletnie szalony. Jego umysł został złamany, gdy jego „usadowenie z Wieczności zezwoliło na dzień”. My z całego Aurbis przeżywamy jego fragmenty, zniewolone w doczesnych pismach i wymazanych punktach z niezwykłego kaprysu, który zrodził, mówiąc: „JA JESTEM”. W eterycznej burzy samopoklasku, która podążyła (nie, rozprężała się aż do Konwencji, to jest amnezji) za tym faktem, czy w ogóle dziwiłoby, iż Bóg Czasu nienawidziłby identycznego bliźniaka po drugiej stronie aurbilicznej pępowiny, Boga Przestrzeni? Czy dziwiłoby, że każde Stworzenie stałoby się tak absolutnie niebezpieczne ze względu na ten osobliwy strach przed dodaniem pojedynczego słowa: „JA NIE JESTEM'? dziwiłoby To, że cała Wzajemna Zależność jest jedną pchłą potwierdzenia na wilku negacji? Że każde doświadczenie (to znaczy wszystko) zrodzone z tego pierwotnego lamentu spłynęłoby w niedosyt-echo hologramu, którego każda część jest taka sama wyjąwszy skalę? dziwiłaby Cała magia, która musiałaby wytrysnąć, aby tylko utrzymać to przy życiu, boski brak porozumienia, wsporniki stworzone z potrzeby istnienia (osiowe, wzdłuż swych dwugłowych, walczących promieni, każdy wypierający się swego punktu początkowego, to jest Wieży), terrestony kontra chronokuły, i w końcu (końcu, który odmawia utrzymywania się) to, że to wszystko staje się poddanym lobotomii (cóż bowiem nie jest płatowe, jeśli nie drakochoreografia, która stała się ciałem?), gadzim (zwiniętym) i masywnym bogiem-mapą (trzymającym kompas, trzymającym zegar), śliniącym się (wodą, z której wywkleliśmy się, by powiedzieć lustrzanie, autochtonicznie, automatycznie: „MY TEŻ JESTEŚMY”) na swe niezliczone kolana, wymiary obarczone demencją, wymiary obłędu… [W tym momencie jakakolwiek transkrypcja staje się niemożliwa, za wyjątkiem zapisu nutowego, którego próby instrumentacji podejmowano podczas rządów NUMINTEGO, który, razem ze wszystkim innym zawartym w promienistym szaleństwie symfonii, został unicestwiony przez graniczność. Wymagane adachimeliczne wici wspierające aktywowane, zapobiegając Cesarskiemu upadkowi. Niepośmiertnie, Amulet Królów przyznano „Kokonowej Radzie”, by zarodniko-sen „Et'Ada, Osiem Aedr, Zjedz Śniącego” został natychmiast zgromadzony w tysiącu i ośmiu cyrodiilskich broniach zachwytu.] Przypisy de:Et'Ada, Acht Aedra, den Träumer fressen en:Et'Ada, Eight Aedra, Eat the Dreamer it:Et'Ada, Eight Aedra, Eat the Dreamer Kategoria:Fikcja fanowska